A silly dreamer's tale
by The Emeraldess
Summary: he was her best friend, she loved him dearly, though sadly he loved someone else. why couldn't it dawn to him that she was the one for him, not her.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura, nor its characters.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

Softly, fingers tapped the piano's keyboard; a small smile crossed the person, who was playing the piano's, face. He ended the piece and his smile grew wider.

"About time", he said. He rose from his seat and walked out of the room…

* * * *

________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note:

Hello!! How'd you like it?? Is it good? I hope it's good!!! Well this is my first fic, I hope you like it!!!! Read and Review!!! Please..


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor Sakura and it's characters.

N/a: well here is chapter 1, I hope you like it!!

______________________________________________________

1

A twenty-year old raven haired girl could be seen running down the hallway. She caught sight of herself in the glass of one of the hallways bulletins, to her dismay she was a mess, she shrugged it of and hurriedly walked to her class.

"oh gosh, I'm late, and on the first day of class too." She murmured to herself as she slid the door open. She greeted her professor and murmured an apology, with a reason, gladly she was excused.

_ _ _ _

After running late to almost all her classes, the bell finally rang signaling. Lunch.

She found a nice spot under a cherry blossom tree, near the back of the university, where she ended up, she seated herself, and closed her eyes and reminiscence, what had happened on that day. The day her mother died…… she was took by her aunt, who made her study there in London, she was just fresh out of high school, and was using what her mother had left her, which was everything.

"Daidouji-san?"

Her eyes flew open, to see who called her, she got a little irritated, because of the disturbance but she quickly forgot about it, when she saw…

"oh, H-hiragizawa-kun!" she exclaimed, surprised to meet an old friend.

A smile crept up the boy's face, he had this porcelain complexion, his hair was a dashing midnight blue, and eyes as blue as the deep blue ocean, and could also pass as the most dashing and perfect sapphires any girl could ever dream of, completing his look was a pair of big round glasses. And to sum it all up HE was perfect.

'it's been awhile, Daidouji-san",he said, " you could have told me you were here, so that I could have arranged a much more better meeting than this."

She blushed ofcoarse due to embarrassment that she forgot, and smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry Hiragizawa-kun" she said playfully.

He smiled and said," Except for your physical appearance, I see you haven't changed a bit, my sweet."

She smiled, and was about to say something when the bell rang.

"I guess this is good-bye, unless you want me to escort you, since I know you probably don't have any clue on where you are and where to go." He teased.

"You know, you can be so full of yourself sometimes!"

He chuckled and helped her stand up.

* * * *

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: its short I know, but don't worry I'll try to make it longer a little next time!! Promises, and more thrilling, for your benefits, hope you keep reading and there are more surprises to come!! Read and Review!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor Sakura, please!!

__________________________________________

2

The sun was about to set.

A certain raven haired girl was walking along the hallway of one of the schools building.

"I'm lost again", she sighed

She turned a corner, and as she did, she heard soft music.

The end of the hallway was another dead end, but she continued, charmed by the familiar melody, coming from one pf the rooms. She stopped at the door when the music was the loudest and peeked.

Her eyes widened

"Eriol" his name escaped her lips.

The guy playing the piano stopped, clearly interrupted. His head tilted sideways.

Her heart pounded faster.

He was amused that someone would interrupt him at this time, almost evening.

He turned and saw Tomoyo, eyes wide, in shock, was it?

He smiled at her "oh, Daidouji-san, your not lost are you?" he asked.

She was shocked, mortified.

"I…I…n-no, I'm n-not" she stuttered.

His smile widened. "Clearly a lie", he thought, and decided to play along.

He nodded.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting you, H-Hiragizawa-kun", she bowed.

"Don't be", he stated, and then he faced the piano again, placing his fingers at the right piano keys.

"oh, and Daidouji-san, if you go straight back up the hall, then turn left, you'll find the exit, but seeing that your not lost, you'd know that wouldn't you?"

She blushed a little then stuttered"H-hai".

She was about to leave, when she turned back and said "thank you, Hiragizawa-kun", then walked away.

He chuckled.

* * * *

Due to embarrassment, she was fuming when she got out of the university.

"He is such a BIG jerk", she said aloud, frustrated.

"And may I ask who'd that so-called jerk be?", a voice from behind asked.

She gasped in surprise, and whirled around.

She saw Eriol standing behind her, he was smiling.

"Oh, Hiragizawa-kun, I thought that…" she was cut off.

"I decided I'd go out early", he simply clarified.

She nodded in reply.

"How rude of me", he said, looking at her, she gave him a questioning look.

"would you want me to walk you home, Daidouji-san?" he teased.

She glared at him, he simply smiled.

She sighed. "Come on"

They walked together, talking and laughing, until they reached Tomoyo's apartment.

"well, this is my place, want to come in?" she asked.

He smiled. "I don't think that, that would be necessary anymore, Daidouji-san, but thanks for the offer, good bye". He said, then left.

She sighed.

She went in, did all her daily routines, then went straight to the kitchen.

"What would I cook for tonight", she said, cupping her chin.

She smiled. "A little beef curry won't hurt'', she giggled, "and for dessert, hmm…"

"A cake!" she exclaimed, happily, and then started working.

Meanwhile,

Eriol was pacing his study, talking on the phone, he was only in his boxer shorts, and a plain white shirt, revealing his scrumptious body.

He was "HOT".

"I told you Kaho that was only a joke!" he cried for the n-th time.

"No, your kidding", he said in a slightly irritated voice.

"That's it Kaho, you really need a time out!" he finally declared, then snapped his phone shut, sat down, closed his eyes and sighed, "Darn".

* * * *

________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Chapter 3 will be a little delayed, but I hope you'll wait!!! Please keep on supporting me!!! And don't forget to review!!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor Sakura, nor its characters, though this story is an original of mine.

A/n: I thank all of my reviewers!!!! Really all of it means a lot to me!!!! I hope that for the next chapters you will keep on reviewing!!!!

___________________________________________________________________________

3

"Clow Reed, one of England's GREATEST magicians."

Tomoyo was sitting on one of the park's benches, eyes full of fascination at the book she was reading.

"Clow Reed" she thought, while gazing at his picture.

"He looks familiar" she absent-mindedly said, out loud.

"Who looks familiar?" someone from behind asked.

"Huh?" Tomoyo looked up, and was surprised to see Eriol.

Eriol chuckled and said. "I asked, who looks familiar?"

"Oh" she answered, and quickly closed the book shut, covering it so he couldn't see.

She looked at him. There was something about him that looked familiar.

"No one of your concern", she simply said, smiling at him.

Eriol just smiled. "Do you mind?" he asked gesturing at the bench.

"Oh no, not at all." She giggled. "Such a gentleman, Hiragizawa-kun" she teased.

He chuckled again, and averted his eyes to the book on Tomoyo's lap. She followed his gaze.

"So what are you reading?" he asked, amused at the same time curious. "I thought you loathed books?"

She glared at him; he simply smiled that mysterious smile of his.

She shook her head "It's nothing" she said. His smile widened a little "not really" he said, _mysteriously. _

She sighed in defeat; no one could ever resist Eriol.

"Well, its just a myth about this so-called magician, Clow Reed, anyway it's nothing, just some plain fiction story, like I said." She smiled.

Eriol looked thoughtful for a moment then he shook his head.

"I don't think that his fiction", he said, with a smile.

Tomoyo frowned.

"No he is fiction" she replied.

"Then why did someone ever bothered to make him up" he said thoughtfully.

She was speechless.

"Fiction" she forced.

"Non-fiction" he replied, nonchalantly.

=That went on for ages=

Until…

"Eriol"

They both looked up to see, Kaho Mizuki, and her red convertible.

She glared at Tomoyo, and honked her horn, gesturing Eriol to come.

Eriol sighed, and stood up, he turned and faced Tomoyo and smiled. "Till we meet again", he gave a nod, then went off.

She watched as he reached, Kaho's car. He then turned and gave her a last wave, and then he got in the front seat. Tomoyo was about to wave back, when Kaho pulled Eriol and engaged him into a rough kiss, she quickly looked down.

Her chest began to tighten, something about that seen hurt her. Was it because she loved Eriol since they were in High School, and she was only denying it?

She glared at the green grass, as Kaho pushed Eriol back to his seat, she then smirked at Tomoyo as she drove off, satisfied.

* * * *

___________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Well, how was it? Please o please, tell me!!!!!! Chapter four coming soon, that I promise you.

=Review=

=thank you, reviewers!!!!!!!!! Hope you keep on reviewing=


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

A/n: Thank You for all the review's, here is chapter 4, hope you like it...

___________________________________________________________________________

4

Slowly, a cab halted into a stop. A purple haired maiden got out of the cab, she sighed as she straightened herself up.

* * * *

"I'm late, I can't believe it" she muttered as she showed her invitation to the handsome pass guard.

She walked in, just as the musician, who was playing the violin in front, ended her piece, with a trembling effect.

She took her seat, beside who knows who, and watched as a certain blue haired guy, slowly made his way to the piano.

He gave a small smile as he started playing. Softly the music echoed, through out the theater, making its sleepy atmosphere, enlightened.

For some reason, Tomoyo knew the piece, it sounded and reminded her of a love story, that ended tragically, like Romeo and Juliet, though much sadder. Tears threatened to fall, but she blinked it away. The music reached its climax, where the lover's would make their vow, only to soon be destroyed.

Tomoyo could feel the room's atmosphere sadden a little; maybe they could feel it too.

As the music came sadly to its end, the people started clapping and standing. Tomoyo joined them, wanting to cheer for her best friend.

The blue haired guy, stood up, pleased, and gave the audience a bow, then he made his way down.

His colleagues, gave him thumbs-up as he passed, he gave them a smile of gratitude in return.

He took his seat as another musician made his way on stage.

As the music started, his eyes averted to a raven haired girl, sitting across of the room.

He smiled. "So, she did come" he thought, "I was thinking she would decline."

He mused himself, at the thought of her, and the thought of being with her soon, it gave him the willies, and he was almost jumpy.

Wait, Eriol froze, why was he thinking of her, Tomoyo, for Heaven's sake, his loving girlfriend, Kaho, was sitting beside him, he was committed, and there he was musing himself over another girl!

"What's wrong with you?" Eriol scolded himself mentally, "You're such a sick bastard!"

"Eriol, what's wrong?" Kaho asked, trying to put on a worried face.

"Ah, it's nothing" he said, faking a smile.

She smiled, and then turned back to watching the musician, playing the Cello, eyeing him lustfully.

Finally the performance ended, and everyone filed out to the gardens for a little get together.

Tomoyo shyly looked for Eriol. As she walked, she could feel some of the males looking at her, she just faked a smile, secretly cursing herself for wearing the violet dress, she liked.

She spotted him walking up to Kaho who was currently speaking, okay, _flirting_ with the cellist.

She was about to approach him, but then again, she stopped.

* * * *

Eriol was looking for Kaho, when secretly he was thinking of Tomoyo. He spotted her talking to one of the cellist.

"Hello, Love" Eriol whispered in Kaho's ear, making her jump in surprise.

Kaho turned to Eriol, and held up a finger, she then turned back to the cellist. "Will you excuse me for a sec?" she asked. He nodded in reply.

Kaho then grabbed Eriol's hand and towed him to the punch bowl.

"Look, you have 5 seconds to explain to me, why, you interrupted, my conversation with that guy?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, I was just hoping that you would come, stay by my side tonight." Eriol explained.

"Dammit, Eriol I'm not your bodyguard!" Kaho exclaimed, angrily.

Eriol didn't need an explanation to know that he was unwanted, so he just gave a nod.

"Alright", he said, and then walked away without another word. He tucked his hands in his pockets as he hastily walked away from the party.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo's eyes were wide, from shock, she had saw and watched everything.

She couldn't have done anything, because, hey, it was their relationship, she had no right.

She shook her head, her hands balling into fists. "Why does Eriol have to be, such a gentleman! She cried, and also left.

* * * *

___________________________________________________________________________

Author's notes: What a sad story, =( , thank you, Reviewers!!!, hope you like this chapter, oh and if you were really observant on my work, you could have seen that I miss-spelled scene, on chapter 3, there it was spelled as seen. XD. Anyway be prepared, oh and please REVIEW!!!!

Oh and by the way, I learned majority of you people, doesn't like KAHO and ERIOL to be paired up… =)).. Reviews!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own this

Author's note: I'm so very super sorry!!! Because I posted this super late!!

_________________________________­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­___________________________________________________________________________________

5

It was a hot boring afternoon. Tomoyo lay on the soft mattress, the hot afternoon breeze blowing on her face.

She was quietly thinking of how long it had been since she last saw her best friend, Eriol; it had been such a crash-and-burn moment for him. She closed her eyes and wished she could have done something for him.

"Maybe I could go visit him now!" she thought, sitting up. "But what if he doesn't want to see me?"

After a few moments of thought, she finally sighed; "It doesn't hurt to try" she smiled, and lazily stood up.

She checked herself in the mirror, changed into Saturday clothes, got on her sandals, grabbed her keys, and walked out the door.

_ _ _ _

The afternoon breeze felt good, to Tomoyo as she walked down the sidewalk; she passed by shops & cafes lining the street, and saw a chocolate shop. She smiled to herself as she entered, there weren't much people inside the shop; heck there weren't anyone there at all, or so she thought.

She passed by shelves and shelves of yummy looking chocolates, and decided on which chocolate to buy.

As she walked by the shelves filled with delicious chocolates, she didn't notice a guy passing by, and accidentally bumped into him.

"Waah!"

Tomoyo braced herself from the fall, but then a pair of strong arms caught her, just in the nick of time.

Tomoyo opened her eyes to thank her saver, and surprisingly met a pair of sapphire blue ones.

"o-oh Hiragizawa-kun" Tomoyo stuttered.

"You should be more careful next time, Tomoyo" he replied smiling.

Tomoyo froze; did he just call her T-O-M-O-Y-O?

She looked up at him, and gave him a questioning look.

He chuckled.

"C'mon" he said handing her a box of chocolates.

"What's this?" she asked looking at the box, as Eriol led her out of the shop.

"I believe that is a box full of chocolates" he said, sarcastically.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "I know that, but, what for?!"

He smiled. "Well, I was thinking of giving you a visit, but, it seems you got to me first."

Tomoyo grinned. "You know what's really weird?" she asked.

"No, not really, what?" Eriol answered.

Tomoyo giggled. "O c'mon Eriol you always know everything."

"No, I don't" he replied.

"Yeah right" Tomoyo said, rolling her eyes.

Eriol smiled. "Anyway" he said. "Since you're here why don't we, just take a walk?"

Tomoyo smiled, as they started to walk. "Sound's good to me."

* * * *

"And remember the time you thought that it was a real book, but when you opened it, out came all of does yucky green stuff that looked like boggers" Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh yes, I remember that" Eriol grinned. "It seems that you have a sharp memory for those kinds of things."

"It's a talent" Tomoyo said, sticking her tongue out.

Eriol shook his head, smiling.

Tomoyo lead the walk down a narrow path in the park, as Eriol followed closely behind.

"Be careful, Tomoyo, you might get lost" Eriol warned, making Tomoyo stop.

He chuckled. "So, she's still afraid of being left behind." Eriol thought. As he placed his hands on both of Tomoyo's shoulder and whispered. "Don't worry I'm here."

Tomoyo smiled. "So I thought."

* * * *

The sun was setting, as Tomoyo and Eriol settled on one of the park bench, which had a pretty good view of St. James' Park's lake.

Tomoyo gave a satisfying yawn, as she settled herself on the bench. "You know, I haven't really congratulated you." she said.

Eriol looked at her. "Congratulated me for what?"

Tomoyo smiled, as she played with the hem of her dress. "You know, your performance, silly, I mean it was great, really!"

Eriol smiled. "Thanks."

"So" Tomoyo said, trying to start a conversation, seeing that Eriol was lost in thought. "How're you and Mizuki-san going?"

Eriol frowned, at that, Tomoyo bit her lip and crossed her fingers behind her back, regretting the fact that she was so stupid to bring a subject like that.

"Well" he started. "She sorta broke up with me…"

"Oh" Tomoyo said, placing a hand on Eriol's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "C'mon Eriol I know your better than that."

Eriol gave her a questioning look.

Tomoyo glanced up at him. "Who'd ever thought of such a good guy like you end up with a bad guy like her, I mean, oh please." she joked, trying not to look at Eriol.

He was quiet for a while, Tomoyo was beginning to worry. "Oh gosh, that must be the worst thing I ever said, me and my big mouth!" she thought.

After a while Eriol chuckled. "You know, you make the funniest compliments." he grinned.

Tomoyo smiled.

"Come on, it's getting late" Eriol said. "Walk you home?"

Tomoyo's smile widened. "My pleasure." she said, taking Eriol's hand, as they started back down the path, home.

* * * *

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: I promise to reveal the mystery in the next chapter!!!! Lol!!! No really I promise. I hope you like it; I took away some parts of the story to make it seem incomplete. Hahaha. I'm so evil, so that is why you need to give a review and tune in for the next chapter.

Just kidding, but really I hope you do!!! 'Till next time.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: hello! Remember me? Just kidding… hope you like this chapter. It's a little bit long but you know because my friend told me to, and because I want to make up for the time you've all waited… just Read and if you like, review… this is like the realization chapter.. hahahaha...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

6

"Tomoyo… Tomoyo?!... To-mo-yo…" Eriol cooed, lightly shaking the fragile dark-haired maiden lying carelessly across his tan colored sofa. He was propped up beside her, obviously trying to wake her up.

She stirred.

"hmm, 5 more minutes, please" she murmured, shifting, making her hair fall across her face.

He reached out, pushing it gently back into place. He held his breath as he looked at the dark-haired beauty sprawled on _his _couch. Eriol had no idea how she even got there, all he knew and all that Spinel told him was that she came in last night, looking for him.

And then while waiting for him, Ruby Moon/Nakuru fed her, or somewhat gave her things to eat and then the next thing everyone knew she was fast asleep on the couch.

Nakuru didn't have the strength to move her, and she was doubtful that she might have confused sleeping powder with flour, while Spinel was scared that she might wake up and see a BIG cat with wings, so they left her on the couch.

And now she's still there, very close to Eriol's arms.

And he didn't know why, but he was practically straining himself.

_What in Zeus' name were you doing out late last night? _He thought to the sleeping girl.

He looked away…

It was really stupid, and he didn't know why, but there was something about this girl, Tomoyo, which affected him so much.

It was like…like, he couldn't really describe it. He knows his life and heart was for only one girl, Kaho Mizuki, then why was he feeling a need for the girl; who's sleeping form was in reach.

It wasn't lust, no not lust, never lust. It was sort of a need, but what kind of need?

He pondered for a moment and came up with… nothing.

For the first time in a few hundred years. He didn't know.

The girl stirred, taking him away from his thoughts.

He looked down at her, and found himself marveling at her beauty.

_Oh darn! Stupid, stupid. "you"…No! You're an idiot Hiragizawa _he cursed himself, _stop it!_

The lovely lady stirred again this time her eyes came open.

She looked around the room, and blinked. Realizing she wasn't in the safety confines of her apartment. She froze.

And then…

"Wait!" she cried. "E-Eriol-kun?"

"Yes?" Eriol replied, when she finally looked at him.

"I--" Tomoyo began, when Eriol cut her up.

"What were you doing out late last night?" he asked, looking pointedly at her.

She blushed. "W-well I was looking for you, technically."

"And why were you looking for me?" he replied.

"About that, w-well you left your handkerchief and, practically, your phone in my bag" she said.

"Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?" he asked, incredulously.

_For a stupid phone that I left when we went out for a walk, she was out last night! Things could have happened to her for heaven's sake!!! _He thought.

"But Mizuki-san kept calling and I was afraid she really needed you at the moment and… and…" she broke off.

Eriol sighed.

"Women!" he stated, giving up. Then he stood up.

He looked at her until she blushed.

"Stop that!" Tomoyo said, getting conscious.

He chuckled.

Finally the tense up mood lifted from their heated conversation.

Eriol still chuckling said. "C'mon let's get breakfast, why don't we."

Tomoyo smiled. "Alright"

* * * *

They ate breakfast in a good mood, forgetting the atmosphere of their last conversation and continually filling up the missing pieces of their life stories.

And like breakfast the rest of the morning was full of them too.

Until early afternoon; they were up on the patio, having tea and enjoying the afternoon breeze, when Nakuru came.

"Someone's here to see you, master" Nakuru sighed, walking away, not at all pleased.

Eriol's forehead creased. It was unusual to see Nakuru in a bad mood so early in the afternoon; usually she's up all day.

He looked at Tomoyo, she smiled at him encouragingly.

He smiled weakly back at her and stood up, "Will you excuse me for a while?" he murmured.

She giggled. "Sure"

He smiled again, and then walked out; knowing who it is that was seeking him.

* * * *

"Kaho?" he asked as he entered his huge rounded living room.

"Why weren't you answering my calls _last night?!_" she stated, immediately making a point.

"Well I forgot—"he was cut off.

"I don't care; you are suppose to answer it! I'm technically _your_ girlfriend for heaven's sake, you're suppose to answer to me!" she snapped at him.

"Kaho, will you try to listen to me first?" Eriol said trying to control the situation.

"Listen to you, listen to you?! I've been listening to you all my life!" she countered.

_Gosh_, she was hysterical.

And then all of a sudden she stopped. Her eyes moved and zeroed on one thing; or person.

_Tomoyo_, Eriol thought his eyes searching. And then he heard her, she was by the doorway. Apparently pleased to see Mizuki.

"H-hi, Mizuki-san" Tomoyo said, smiling shyly.

Urgh… for one thing she hated stuttering. She didn't know hy she was being shy lately, but one thing's for sure… she definitely disliked it.

Kaho stared at Tomoyo, her eyes wide and her mouth set.

And then she burst. (ahh… there's nothing like a good old jelly & suspicious girlfriend )

"I knew it Eriol! Ever since that petty girl came! I knew it you've been cheating on me!" Kaho said to him, enraged.

"Kaho, this isn't like that" Eriol tried to explain, he looked at Tomoyo, who was biting her lower lip. She was tensed up.

Ofcoarse Tomoyo knew it wasn't true; Eriol wasn't the one who was cheating. Golly this was all _her_ fault.

"Oh you've said enough already!" Kaho cried. "I hate you! Were done, you hear me we are DONE, officially!"

And she whirled around, making a dramatic exit, and then she left, leaving a wide-eyed Tomoyo frozen near the doorway and Eriol staring after her.

For a moment there was dead silence.

"I-I'-I'm" Tomoyo began, biting her lower lip, again.

Eriol looked at her; he tried to reach out to her. "It's… not your fault."

Tomoyo shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry!" she said, shakily, and left running out, practically near to tears.

"Wait!" Eriol said, but he was too late, she had already left.

She stared after her.

_God_, he thought, closing his eyes. _I'm so stupid!_

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, wearily.

He kicked a stool.

I. am. so. Stupid.

He sat down trying to calm himself, before he could do anything rash.

There was one thing he was certain of…

… there will be no more heartbreaks.

He was making sure of it…

* * * *

* * *

Author's Note: kaho is not a shrieking harpy... the truth is I don't really hate Kaho Mizuki. I guess she is the only person fit to be the antagonist in my story.. hehehe… promise I like her, I like nick wheeler too, and tom kaulitz, faith abuan, the vocalist of vampire weekend, andria anticuando, ooh and kuya adrian Gabriel, I like the Eriol and Tomoyo tandem, I like everyone that gives me a review, and I specially like reader's who includes the things they like in there review's ( like my story for example ) joke.. but please do review… for improvement… till next time!! Ta ta for now… it won't be long promise.. I hope


End file.
